1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to test circuits and, in particular, to test circuits and related methods for determining the operating status of a coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial cables are used to provide narrowband (telephone) and broadband (video and data) signals to residential subscribers. A typical optical network unit, also known as a broadband network unit (BNU), at a central location outside the residence provides service to 8 or 16 residences through these coaxial cables. BNUs also provide traditional telephone service to residences through twisted wire pairs.
Reliability and ease of maintenance are important for any phone system and for emerging video and data delivery systems. In the past, telephone companies have developed circuits that test twisted wire pairs that deliver traditional phone services. However, since the use of coaxial cables to deliver narrowband and broadband signals is relatively new, there has been a need for test circuits and related methods for testing the operating status of coaxial cables.